The Imperial Strategist
by JoanneVixxon
Summary: When Octavia was just about to enjoy her stay on the Albion grounds, she is faced with a meeting that she wasn't given the choice to avoid. Anxious, but it looks like Octavia's presence in Albion has served its purpose to bring forward a new era between the Empire and Albion.
1. Just Morgan

The thing that annoys Octavia the most about her linage was the fact that they had traditions and strict mannerism in doing everything. Stand straight. Always remember to appear elegant in any circumstances. Don't wear provocatively. Don't take too much wine. Don't speak first but let the others start the conversation. Even though she desires to go home once in a while, share certain moments with her old few friends and maybe some of her close relatives, she's rather grateful that she was finally able to live her life without any sort of barrier- just the way she wanted it to be. Free.

Cruel, it was- being able to rejoice while here you are, abandoning your own nation and empire and living in Albion. However, Octavia didn't care much about what the circumstances were. Now that Arthur was king, she was to, she evilly thought, use him as her route to escape any type of betrayal issue if it does come up from her empire. Anyway, it was relaxing. Just living in Albion- teaching Elyr and Conal and finally being able to rest in peace along with her fellow friends. She didn't have anything to worry about. No politics to ponder on since she wasn't from Albion so technically, she thought, she shouldn't be involved or siding with anyone in the first place. No war or crazy country annexing she's forced to participate in. Nothing!

As Octavia rested her head on top of a thick book about Elfish Tradition, she opened her ocean blue eyes and stared at the sky, half covered by the tree leaves beside her. The clouds were too little in shading the sun. She stretched her long limbs and peeped downwards. She found the Aletic Lake sparkling with the sunlight. After defeating the white spirit, they came back to Albion finding it hit with a very hot and bright summer. It was cruel for Octavia. She couldn't decide whether to wear sleeveless tops to cool her down or long sleeved tops to protect her skin. She was the palest among the members of her group so she was the most sensitive to sunlight. Her hair was so light coloured that it was impossible to not spot her even from a mile away. She found it annoying in a way.

Everybody in Albion was so close and rough and loud and bright coloured, she just found it hard still to fit in. Super light coloured hair. Really blue eyes. Pale skin. Quiet. Bookworm. From the Empire. _'I don't care anymore,'_ she thought as she found her giggling friend, Morgan, slowly approaching her. In her clutching hands, Octavia could see a brush dripping bright red paint.

"Ah," Octavia sighed, rolling herself to the side and covering her face with her book. She could practically smell how ancient the book was. "Not now…"

"COME ON!" Morgan bellowed, enthusiastically skipping towards her now. She jumped high and landed right beside Octavia's covered face. Octavia gradually lowered her book, only to find herself staring at Morgan crouching right in front of her. What made it all the more embarrassing was the fact that it was… summer… so Morgan was wearing the least amount of clothes to cover her bare skin. If Morgan were to just shrink her clothes, she would have been better off naked because she almost was, now that they were drenched in sweat. It was almost see through. Octavia's eyes quickly narrowed at the obscene view she had. Any pervert would be dying to have her first class view now.

Octavia slowly covered her face again. She didn't know what to do. Should she go hunting with Morgan and Arthur? Continue reading? Sleep? Or just casually make up an excuse to let this invitation slip. Morgan snatched Octavia's book away. And there it was again. The obscenity was brutal. Octavia couldn't help but imagine what's beyond her half-transparent clothes. It was as if she was already given outlines on how to draw the rest.

"Hey, Octavia?" Morgan whispered. Her looks turned intensely concerned. "Your face is really red…" Octavia's eyes widened but that just made it worse. She had to control herself more often. She couldn't help it. She was so pale. Even if she weren't blushing but just hot, every one would know from the red patches on her cheeks. Morgan slipped her hands on Octavia's cheek to check her temperature. Even if her intentions were pure innocent and friendly, it just made the blushing worse. Octavia could feel the rushing motion of her blood in her cheeks.

"Ah," Octavia sighed and stood up, lightly tapping her cheeks with both hands. "Nothing…" It was _totally_ nothing. It was just _summer_. Hot. That's why. Nothing else.

"Are you sure…?" Morgan asked. Octavia looked at her friend's violet eyes. They trailed down to Octavia's neck. Then, it averted to her chest. Not that Octavia's breasts were that big but somehow Morgan was looking at them for quite a while. Yet again, she has unintentionally made the blushing very much worse. She thought that her cheeks were probably as red as the paint that was dripping on Morgan's paintbrush. "You're hot!" Octavia was quite warm. She was wearing long sleeves but it still amazed her that she wasn't sweating as much as Morgan did, especially when she should be cold. Morgan's fingers slipped onto Octavia's collar and she mutely unbuttoned her top.

Octavia quickly grabbed Morgan by the wrist. Morgan looked at her flabbergasted. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're hot!" She didn't need to repeat that but somehow, the alternative meaning to that sentence had enough potential to make Octavia shiver with embarrassment. "Wearing these long sleeves," she continued, unbuttoning Octavia's shirt and exposing the Red Branch necklace underneath. If her fingers were touching against Octavia's chest, she would have notice how heavy Octavia was breathing. Her ribs went up and down with the intense unbuttoning session. It was awkward- Morgan observing her top and Octavia observing Morgan's. It was inevitable. Wearing just underwear and a half tube on top, it was impossible to avoid looking at her tan bare skin. "Could at least have the top half open. It wouldn't be as hot. You're cheeks are so red. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Octavia opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything. Interesting how people would say she was cool on both the outside and inside but when it came to looking at her friend privately like this, she couldn't help but lose her mind in this endless swirl of imaginations. The people in Albion really wear little clothing. It was an explicit sight everywhere now that it was summer. "Mm," Octavia mumbled, covering her quivering lips with the tip of her fingers. She shrugged. "Must have been the heat," She tried to give a small smile.

Morgan glared at Octavia seriously- it was as if she couldn't believe Octavia's words. Then, she jokingly grinned and swung her arms onto Octavia's shoulders. "Making people worry like that! Dumb piece of-" It was unexpected. It wasn't Octavia's fault for falling over.

_'Can my day get any hotter?'_ Octavia thought, now nervously lying on the ground with Morgan on top of her. It was really a hard hit on her head. She became really dizzy after that. When she opened her eyes, Morgan was panicking and vigorously shaking Octavia on her shoulders. Apparently, she went out cold for 30 seconds and she didn't realize. She laughed.

Morgan let out a heavy sigh. "Piece of boar's dunk!" she yelled, resting her weight on her palms. She gripped the grass. "Really worried me…" The feeling was nice- having Morgan shading her like this with her hands on both her sides. It was as if she was protected- enveloped with a friendly armor. Morgan's knee was just in between Octavia's thighs. If Octavia were to just lift her knee… No. Octavia sighed. She was once a stoic imperial soldier, now a bookworm full of lewd imaginations. This was ironic. It was too paradoxical.

Octavia could have spent hours just enjoying this moment. She could've stared into Morgan's twinkling eyes for days but now, the moment was over. Morgan sat on Octavia's thighs. She picked up the brush she dropped by her foot and looked at the dried red paint at the tip. Octavia straightened herself and rested on her elbows but the positions they had left too much to imagine. She hastily sat up straight and had Morgan's large breasts right at the tip of her nose. "Haaa… The paint's all dried up," she murmured disappointedly as she leaned against the tree and wiped off her sweat.

Octavia took out a handkerchief she remembered she had in her three-quarter pants' pocket and indulgently wiped Morgan's sweaty face slowly. She thought of giving it to Morgan but curiosity seemed to overpower her mutual intentions. Her skin was soft and hot. Everything was hot now. Morgan snickered looking at Octavia's bare chest. Just when her cheeks would cool off, they went red again. "You've always covered yourself up. I've never seen you expose your skin. It's nice,"

"A-ah. Thanks. Your skin's nicer," Octavia poked her cheek. "Nice and soft,"

Morgan grinned with the most malicious eyes Octavia has seen. She poked Octavia's chest lightly and said, "Yours too. Nice… and soft," Octavia choked on her saliva. She immediately turned around and rested her back onto the tree as well. She coughed, averting her eyes to the hard stone floor beside the grass. She slowly started to button her shirt back up and kept her handkerchief. Morgan laughed.

"We're women," Morgan said, waving her hands. "It's not like I'm a man harassing you," How ironic, Octavia thought. The fact that Morgan was completely more masculine than any other woman in Albion could've darted her sentence a thousand times.

"That's still an invasion of privacy," Octavia said. Her body was practically shaking.

Morgan paused. "Hmm? An invasion of privacy, huh?" She turned to Octavia beside her and leaned against her arm on the tree. "That sounds so intense, Octavia. If you consider it like that, I think I've conquered Rhiannon!" God, the imaginations that was running wild in Octavia's mind.

"I was only friends with you for several months. You've been with Rhiannon since you two were practically toddlers…" Octavia said, covering her mouth smartly. "I bet you guys wouldn't even bother being in the same bath…" That had Morgan smiling.

"In the same bath?" Morgan exclaimed in disbelief. "All of us go in the same bath. What are you talking about? Me, Llyr, Rhiannon, Ermin- we all go to the same bath together," Octavia could have sworn her look told Morgan everything but she didn't get the message. "You haven't been in the same bath with us together, now that I think about it… How about you come over? This Thursday night?" The thought of going to a bath with many people in it- it made Octavia shiver. She's always gone for private baths. The last time she had a bath with someone else was her mother, her brother and Lydia. She shook her head at the thought of Lydia. She still couldn't forgive herself for killing her off.

"I'm not certain…"

"It will be fun! We always have updated interesting gossips there,"

"I don't fancy such-"

"It. Is. Not. Awkward," Morgan paused. "If that's what you're worried about," Octavia had her mouth shut. "It's okay. You'll be having me anyway, I can always fit you in!" Octavia nodded. She wasn't keen on it. She internally laughed at her shyness. She's exactly like her mother. She's a very private woman- intelligent but very mysterious.

The thought of coming to the bath with the girls on Thursday night had Octavia's head running from morning till night, even when she was sleeping. Even Arthur noticed the uncertain looks Octavia had. "Are you okay?" Arthur would ask, resting his hands on his hips and look at Octavia intensely. It was as if Octavia was beaten up brutally and he was ready to do the same to the bully. "What happened to you? Is it the heat?" He quickly pressed his large palm onto Octavia's forehead, under her blonde fringe. "Are your muscles sore?" He grabbed Octavia's arm and forced her to tense her biceps. His grips _made_ it sore. "Are you sick?" He bent down and took a closer look at Octavia. It was rather cute how he was overly concerned. It just showed how anti-socialness could affect one's life when such invitations come up.

"No…" He straightened his back and rubbed his chin with pupils contracting. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?" His voice was so loud that Octavia could've sworn the passersby would have thought she had an affair with the king. He probably meant with Arawn but Octavia didn't see why they always associated her with Arawn. Yes, he had a harem of women but that didn't include Octavia. Why would she be hooking up with a Demon King anyway?

Without any hesitation, Arthur gripped Octavia's abdomen. His hands are so big. He could've wrapped it all around Octavia's stomach. He poked it. "Is it moving?"

"For god's sake, Arthur. I'm not pregnant," Octavia hushed, crossing her arms. She dashed her eyes from the walking neighbours to Arthur, back and forth. Arthur laughed.

"Thank heavens! I thought I've lost my one and only sparring partner!"

"What happened to Arawn? Doesn't he spar with you too?"

Arthur made a face. "He's taking a very long rest from fighting and all. He left his sword at the Myrdin's tombstone right after we defeated that white savage,"

"Ah," Octavia said. "And probably busy tending to his wives,"

"Hmph. Jealous of the others, ey, Octavia?" He nudged Octavia on the elbow. He likely intended to nudge softly but each nudge shook Octavia's body. One more nudge could've toppled her. Octavia thought that Arthur has probably grown a few inches. She was at his chin height now. She used to be at his ear height the first time she met him.

"No. I'm not even his wife," Arthur paused, his eyes widening.

"You're not?" Octavia nodded. "Hmph! Could've told me earlier!"

"I thought it was obvious…"

"Well, I'm not as bright as you…"

"Oh?" Octavia slurred sarcastically. He patted Octavia on the head while scrunching his brows at her response and walked off waving his hands. Now that he was king, Arthur has become busier and each day, it was almost impossible to get a chat with him. Having a chat like this with him was nice, Octavia thought. They used to spar each other so many times but now, her schedule was just filled with her teaching the two kids. She missed him a bit. Octavia could see his arms getting larger with bumps of muscles as he waved good-bye.

"See ya!"


	2. The King to the Rescue

And just like that, it was nighttime on Thursday. Octavia took a second thought on this invitation. _'Pfft… This is an invitation to a bath with women. It's ridiculous!'_ She thought proudly. Then again, it was such a normal activity to do among women. It was just Octavia that didn't want to do it. She remembered how she would go to baths with her mother and brother. It was nice just relaxing in the hot bath with your family and chat about problems in life and have a few suggestions on solving them. It was like a dinner but even more satisfying.

Her mother would be talking about her work on strategizing wars while blabbering in a few poetries she's read and found beautiful. Her brother would be hinting in a few quotes he's made himself on either love or justice or anything moralizing. Octavia would listen and just continue to enjoy the moment. However, she was certain that the bath she was invited to be not the least bit how she enjoyed her old baths.

She'll be having gossips instead of memorable quotes. Of course it's different. They're her friends. Not her family. She sighed.

If only they were here, things would be so much less annoying. Everything would be happy. _'No,'_ she thought to herself. _'My friends are nice too.'_ Now that she became more observant as years past since the execution of her whole family, she realized that she's becoming to look more and more like her mother, except that her mother would have her fringe slid back and her eyes were almost the same as Arawn's. Her brother was a bit like Arthur except that Arthur can be quite irrational and childish. Her family was here. Her friends were her family.

She looked at the mirror before heading to the bath. She was almost as tall as her mother and her long hair was longer than her mother's. It was just that her mother was a bit skinnier and gangly. Maybe she did not realize it before but maybe she acted a bit like her mother before. She sighed again.

She rubbed off her sentimental feelings and headed to the bath. It was located near the forest where the streams meet. A crowd of people goes there but even if they do, it's hardly rare to get a private space. She came a bit earlier than the stated time so that she wouldn't stand out as much when she comes in. If she came in halfway through or late, the ladies would be having a good time just gaping at her presence. This way, she can escape long explanatory conversations and act as though they met by coincidence although it does seem unlikely.

Even if there were crowds, they had their own space and were far apart. Octavia entered a spot, which was near the waterfall and a huge rock- perfect for hiding from the passersby. She left her clothes by the carved stone edge of the bath and dipped herself in. It was cold.

Compared to her usual hot baths, this bath was freezing. However, it was fine since it was summer so the temperature suited well. The bath itself was adorned with one of the finest marble carvings Octavia has seen. There were lion sculptures with their gaping mouths gushing out cold water and into the bath. Octavia sat on the stone stairs and bent her legs in front of her body. She curled into a cocoon and watched families after families entering. She could see many playful children swimming around and playing the cold water with the other kids. Shortly after, as expected, they were scolded by their parents for behaving naughtily in public. She smiled. She has never experienced that. The nobles in Rome would always stay prim and proper. Not a hair out of place. Seeing the imperfections in some families, Octavia would call it, made her eager to know more about the people of Albion.

"Eh?"

Octavia turned around in shock. At first, she thought it was Morgan but it was just Rhiannon. She could see that even Rhiannon has grown taller a bit. Her body has gained more curves. Maybe her family naturally has a slow growth spurt. Rhiannon smiled motherly and dipped herself in beside Octavia. Although Octavia is older than Rhiannon, she always found her a bit like a mother figure. Maybe it's because she tends to scold Octavia and Arthur for sparring dangerously and end up injuring themselves. She also took a habit of nagging and giving lectures to them about how to value life and not spar to dangerous heights. Octavia and Arthur had a mutual interest in annoying her more. It was rather cute.

"How are you?" Rhiannon spoke after a long silence. "Hurt? Dying?"

Octavia snickered. She couldn't help it.

"It's not funny! I'm really worried for you two! Every time you two practiced, it's as though it's a fight to the death!" Octavia lowered her voice and covered her mouth by her fingertips. Rhiannon slid her limbs one by one into the water. "Like the other day… Arthur could've really slit your neck…"

"He wouldn't," Octavia said, turning to Rhiannon. "We encounter a lot of those types of situations but we never proceed to the next step,"

"What if you _accidently_ do?" Octavia looked into Rhiannon's eyes and kept quiet. Rhiannon sighed. "I don't want to lose my brother and I don't want to lose you…" Rhiannon tensed her brows and rested her head tenderly on Octavia's shoulder.

"My apologies," Octavia replied. What a way to start her bath- with a nagging.

"By the way," Rhiannon, her voice almost coming to a whisper. She lifted her head and looked at Octavia, eyes narrowing. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Ah," Octavia said, poking her cheek. "Morgan invited me,"

"Oh yeah! I've not seen you joining us for baths before!" She laughed and scanned the surrounding. A group of boys were racing. "Do you swim?"

"Mm…" Octavia mumbled. "But I don't like it. I'm not certain whether what I remember was a dream or just one of my many extravagant imaginations. However, I remembered being pulled by an awful black creature while I was swimming with my family…"

Rhiannon let out a squeak. "How did it look like?"

"Black, skinny, shadowy with golden eyes,"

"Maybe it was Morgan when she was young…" Octavia made a face at Rhiannon. She wanted to ask something but the other girls jumping into the water shortly cut her. Morgan dived first. Then, Llyr jumped. Trailing behind her was Limwris walking slowly up to the bath. The people around them looked at the pretty ladies having a bunch of giggles at each other. Some families were seen chuckling along as well. A few inspired kids quickly climbed out and tried to dive in like how they did. Octavia wiped the freezing water off her face. Maybe it wasn't the best time to be talking to Rhiannon about what she just said.

"Ah!" Morgan yelled, hugging Rhiannon and Octavia with her long arms. "Good to see you two conversing!"

"O-Octavia!" Llyr yelped and arched her back to a bow. "I didn't see you there! How unlucky of me…" Octavia gently placed her hand on Llyr's head to pat it.

"There's no need for luck to see someone, Llyr," she said in a fine voice. The other girls chuckled. "It's been a while since I've last met you, Limwris,"

"Thus the need for such group baths," she replied, raising sarcastic eyebrows. The group bath was indeed enjoyable. When Morgan said gossips, Octavia was sure she was about to listen to rumours and the unvarnished prejudice they might reveal among themselves. However, it was more of the things they've done past week and it sometimes trails onto small quirky predictions.

"Indeed. Ogam is the wisest man when it comes to Elves and Spells," Rhiannon breathed as she looked up to the stars as though in appalling awe. "Also wise in marriage tips, I must say," The girls widened their eyes.

"What?" Llyr murmured, baffled. "Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Just the other day I was spoke of Arawn being in a somber mood lately and Ogam gave me a whole lecture to counteract such a situation," Rhiannon said, gripping her chin. "I followed his advices and it unbelievably worked rather effectively,"

"Probably it's just him being very helpful,"

"Mm…"

"It's just sorrowful the fact that he's too old to marry someone," Morgan slurred, shrugging with a naughty grin. "With such wisdom… What a waste!" The girls looked at her with an unnerving face. Octavia flicked her forehead. "OW!"

"And how, do you suppose, would you feel if you were in the same unfortunate situation?" Octavia scolded, jerking her head to the side and letting her hair follow her brief motion.

"Hmph!" Morgan exclaimed, splashing water at Octavia. "I've got Arawn!"

"As we all do…" Rhiannon whispered irritably and rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Morgan bellowed, smirking. "I won't fall into such _unfortunate situations_ now, would I?" Octavia glared.

"And you're so sure that he'll stick to all of his _harem_?" Octavia whispered darkly. Morgan's smile became a frown. She was at lost of words- the same to all of the other women. Octavia gasped. "Ah! My apologies. I-it was just a joke…"

Limwris was the first to break the awkward silence. "Let's all admit that we do have our doubts, don't we?" Llyr nodded and so did Rhiannon. Morgan narrowed her eyes to slits at Octavia.

"How about you?" she whispered. "You're so sure that Arawn will stick-"

"I'm not even _interested_ in the Demon King…" The women synchronized their gasps.

"W-w-wait! If you're not even _interested_ in Arawn, then whom are you interested in?" Limwris stammered as each and every one of them looked at Octavia over Morgan's shoulders. They inched closer.

Who actually made Octavia's heart flutter? Who had enough potential to make Octavia fall in love? Octavia couldn't avert her eyes away from Morgan's furious scowls. Who?

"It's probably Dear Brother," Rhiannon said in a singsong voice. She waved a hand and covered her chuckle. "Haha," Octavia chocked on air.

"Aww," Limwris slurred, curving her lips.

"I unquestionably approve of this pairing!" Llyr claimed, thrusting a fist into the air. She unintentionally splashed poor Rhiannon all over. "Sorry. My bad luck…"

"Arthur ey?" Morgan growled.

"That's a false prediction…" Octavia groaned and closed her eyes. "But one thing's true and that is about me not having the slightest bit of heart for Arawn,"

"And how about Arthur?" Limwris grinned. "I could've sworn I saw you two close to each other just a moment ago…"

"He was just checking whether I was fine…"

"And you two seem to be having lots of fun sparring each other," Rhiannon crossed her arms and tapped her chin smartly. "Now that I think about it- the spars seem to grow more intimate…"

"How can fights be inti-"

"Every time you two meet up, both of you can go on talking for hours!" Llyr swam nearer to Octavia and placed her head on Morgan. She snorted, exposing her white teeth. "Other people would like to have a chat with the King as well, you know…"

"That's mere exaggeration coming out of you-"

"That's' enough," a low voice spoke. The crowd in the bath stopped what ever they were doing and stared behind Octavia. They all nodded in respect. Shading the ladies from the cold blue moonlight was King Arthur, standing inches behind Octavia. He was topless and was wearing just a white piece of cloth wrapping around his legs and abdomen. He was drenched, meaning he was actually in the bath a while ago. He crouched down slowly and placed a warm hand on Octavia's shoulder. "It's not nice to bully Octavia like that. Whether or not it's true, our actions together were just due to our pure friendship. Anyway, we've not sparred each other for a long time so when we do, we take each second meeting each other into consideration." Octavia nodded in gratitude,

"I owe you…" Octavia mouthed to Arthur. He smiled and nodded to the women.

"Well, actually," Arthur said loudly. "Don't expect anything from our next actions together," He scratched the back of his head. He turned to Octavia with stern yet apprehensive looks and jerked his head. "I would like to have a word with you,"


	3. Inevitable Circumstances

The girls laughed and shortly after seeing the King's furious glares, they covered their mouths but continued on chuckling. Octavia looked at Arthur. She felt her heart squeezed and tied with a knot. She was nervous. His looks were serious.

Arthur grabbed Octavia's linen cloth, which she placed thoughtfully at the side of the bath edges and spread it out while looking at the woods. "Hurry. I'm afraid we don't have much time,"

She slowly climbed out of the bath and took the cloth, wrapping herself neatly and carried along her clothes on the ground. The girls looked at Octavia in awe but with sheer curiosity.

"Maybe it's a confession?" Morgan teased. Octavia doubted so.

Llyr noticed Octavia's discomfort. She seemed to glide in the water to the edge and she kindly whispered. "At least you don't have my kind of luck," she said smiling.

Arthur darted his eyes around the bath and woods. He gripped onto Dyrnwyn that he hung on his hips. He started to walk briskly into the woods and looked back while holding out a firm hand. "Stay close to me," Octavia jogged to him and grabbed his hand. She could feel him tightening it.

"Arthur," Octavia whispered desperately. She looked around at the crowd staring at them. Arthur was leading them to the changing chambers. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The imperial army sent a letter to our Albion grounds," Arthur started as he let go of his hand to wrap Octavia with his arm. They walked a bit faster. Not that Octavia was that keen on the seriousness of this event, it was just that Octavia felt rather sorrowful by the fact that her wonderful time chatting in the bath was cut short promptly by the King himself. "However it was sent in late afternoon right after we met earlier today. I received it from Decimus. Remember him?"

"Gaius' closest assistant?"

"Mm," he nodded. "He was literally raging at the fact that the letter wasn't directly sent to me immediately. Basically because the first obvious thing he saw was the seal on the letter," he turned to Octavia. "As I recall, you came from the Aurelian linage, am I right?" Her heart skipped a beat.

Her mouth opened but no words came out. They reached the changing area and took a private room. It was for Arthur but he insisted that they shared the room to wear their clothes after drying themselves properly. The room was rather spacious compared to the normal changing rooms. It had places to hang clothes and benches and bright illuminating lanterns hung on the ceiling. _'So this is what you get when you're a King, huh?'_

Octavia didn't like exposing herself so much- especially when it was in front of a man. But Arthur wasn't bothered, though he did sometimes blush glancing her. "I'm sorry," he would say. "Just… Never seen so much skin from you compared to all the other girls. How are you even friends with Morgan?" That was a common question even she herself would ask.

"Just now," Octavia said, wearing her shirt and letting the knots loose on her collar. "Indeed I'm from that linage but just so you know I-"

"I get that you're very uncomfortable from this. I would as well," Arthur said walking up to her. He leaned down to help Octavia on her boots. They were definitely in a hurry. "I mean, you were banned from nobility for years. You've not been in touch with them. I would entirely comprehend the discomfort you would be expressing,"

Octavia sighed. "I… I am not certain of myself anymore…" she said, rubbing her temples, a sudden pulsing pain behind her eyes.

"Well, don't get so shocked from what I'm about to inform you now," he half mumbled, looking up at her while finishing off the knots on her boots. "They're… They're here… now,"

Octavia was at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry! I know I've frightened you!" he said standing up straight and placing his hands on Octavia's shoulders. "Well they're from royalty, right? I-I don't know at all!" His voice toned down. "T-they want to speak with you and I personally. After some agreement, I don't what, they would want our whole team to hold a meeting with them,"

"H-how!" Octavia's voice came to a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"They, uh, threatened me to tell you this right before bringing you in. They knew you wouldn't agree if I told you before,"

"And you followed!" Arthur hastily covered Octavia's mouth with his large hand.

"T-they're everywhere…" Octavia's eyes narrowed sarcastically. "At the bath, might be here, I'm not that sure but I've seen them strolling about casually anywhere you and I are," He looked at the wooden red door and jerked his head. "I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier. I just desperately need to know whether you're fine with this. We're going together. I know you're terrified but not as much as I am. I've not seen a bunch of people so fluent in everything- speaking, language, sword skills, archery skills, knowledge, everything!"

"Well, now you know why I act the way I do," Octavia murmured. Arthur silently nodded. "It's as if they've been best friends with us, am I right?"

"How do they even know my whole past life? Even my sister," He arched his back to reach for Dyrnwyn, which he parched onto the stone wall. Looking at Octavia up and down, he tilted his head. "Wait, where's your sword?"

"I wouldn't bring it to a bath," Octavia said, making a face that said _'Obviously'_ while waving her hands absentmindedly. "It's not like they're about to assassinate me,"

"How are you so sure?" The tone in his voice hinted paranoia.

"Of course, they're family. They wouldn't…" Octavia hesitated as she had second thoughts. She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Ah! For heaven's sake, let's just go,"

The two walked up to the nicely painted door, halting before it. Octavia stared at it, a sudden rising anxiousness trickling under her skin. She started contemplating whether she should go or just make a way for an escape. Her family was finally here and after for so many years, she had the chance to finally redeem her honor and talk with them just like old times but this.

This was definitely different and not an easy or manageable task to handle herself. This was serious business and it was not what she was expecting in a lifetime of her staying here in Albion. Then again, she felt deep inside her guts that such an approach would eventually happen.

Before letting these thoughts thoroughly sink in, Arthur has already opened the crimson door before them, running his eyes up and down Octavia, probably hoping to see a small hint of courage inside of her. Octavia didn't even lift her head up from facing the dry soil ground. She simply walked out.

Following Arthur like a stray shadow she has always considered herself as, before she could still let the weight of this meeting settle in her mind, they were already before the large door of the common room- the place where they would always hold important meetings, the place where it will all begin. Not once did she anticipate this particular chamber to ever hold a meeting between the Albion people as well as the Aurelian heirs.

Not once did she want it to be…


	4. Joining Forces

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update. This story will be updated slowly. Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

Ah, what was this sensation running through her veins, coarse but smooth like the melody of Talieshin's songs. Octavia stood behind the grand door of the meeting room, having sweat trickling down her back, her forehead, her chest. She was having a bad cold sweat. Her head felt as though it swirled through the endless thoughts of her family starting debates and starting a duel to the death- not that they have ever initiated in doing such things but the fact that they were so well-known for being such over-achievers made her wonder if they did so.

Maybe they did implement drastic challenges between themselves not that they wanted attention, more like they want to win for no absolute reason. Not like they were about to be given a prize now, were they?

Having her breath suddenly come in and out, through her quivering lips in short pants, she wrapped her arms, having an abrupt chill running down the curve of her spine. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. Arthur placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, and rubbed it up and down. Even his hands, although seemed steady, was shaking. Octavia couldn't blame anyone for his similar anxiousness too.

He was new to all these political matters and holding meetings as the new King of Albion. Any new King or any new ruler would've been as nervous and fretful as he was when he's facing an elite group of smart-asses. Tall, blonde, handsome, gracious, _perfect_ smart-asses, of course.

He took away his hand, leaving Octavia suddenly feel unsheathed to face this silent war of non-violence but intelligence. Finally, he pushed the grand doors, had his feet push his body forwards along with the door, inch by inch, to find a douse of blinding light sourced from the simple common room. And there it was.

Every lantern and torch was lit. It was so hot and bright- Arthur could've sworn the air got a hundred percent thicker than the air just now. It suffocated him and Octavia. Octavia squinted at the group as they ascended from their seats, synchronizing their push on the chair. The sound of the wooden chair legs scraping against the hard stone floor was at one beat and not one screech was out of tune. They were in synch even when they were _standing up_ from the chairs. _'Is this part of their bloody trick to win us?'_ Octavia thought, averting her eyes to each and every person present in the room.

There were probably about eight of them there, all standing up with their backs straightened and chests outwards. Their heads were lowered at the same angle as they politely nodded towards Arthur and what struck both of them was that they _bowed_. No one gave a signal. Just maybe four seconds from when they stood up, they bowed, _also_ at a perfect right-angle. They arched upwards again. All of them were well dressed. Most of them wore white shirts tucked in brown trousers and a red second layer on top of all that clothing- some wore red capes and some wore red blazers. Some even wore red scarves. It was an eye-itching sight. Most of them wearing nothing but brown, white and red clothing. It made Arthur and Octavia feel hot with the thick layers of their clothing, especially now that they were in a heated room.

All but one woman. The only woman in that room except Octavia wore a loose white tunic with black tights and brown knee-high boots. She spoke.

All eyes shifted to her. She was the spitting image of Octavia's mother- loosely tied blonde hair resting on one shoulder, tall and attractive. Octavia slowed down in her tracks as her eyes lingered on her red eyes. Arthur finally reached his slightly larger chair but before he seated himself, he pulled out Octavia's chair. He turned around, glancing at Octavia up and down again, still hoping that she would at least feel better than what he was feeling. Who was he kidding? She's meeting her _family_ that she hasn't met for most of her life.

"It's a pleasure to have you give us the kind consent for this meeting, King Arthur," the woman spoke, her voice smooth and she enunciated each word like the lyrics of an Elfish song. Crips clear yet so mesmerizing. She nodded while closing her eyes gracefully. "You have our thanks,"

Octavia stood in front of her seat and waited as Arthur sat down. He wasn't sitting down. Everyone was standing up, staring at each other to see who sits first. Promptly, the woman broke the awkward silence while grinning. "Please, _do_ sit down, King Arthur,"

"Ah," Arthur said, a hint of confidence. He propped himself comfortably on the enlarged chair. "Why thank you," Octavia was still standing rather stoically, anticipating the others to sit down right after Arthur did but they merely stared at her. One of the men was about to bend his knees when the blond woman shot a glare square at his face, her eyes visibly fuelled by something so detectably menacing. The man pursed his lips and nodded apologetically to her. "Mistress," she said, having the words fall out slowly. Her mouth hesitant but the next words suddenly came out with a stutter, the first imperfection Octavia has spotted so far. "P-please…" She stared at Octavia with a weird expression- a mixture of fear and pride. Octavia couldn't make up what it was but she sat anyway, forgetting to thank her.

The rest of them sat in unsynchronized tempo and the man in the middle spoke. It was Nero, Octavia thought. Her cousin. They used to play as kids but they've not met since. He was already tall and broad and his voice was at a low soothing pitch. "Good evening, King Arthur," He sat up straight while folding his hands smartly near his chest.

"Good evening, -" Arthur paused, mouthing Nero's name but was unsure whether he got it right.

"Nero, sir," he curtly said, curving his lips into a shy smile. "Emperor Nero," Octavia felt her heart skip a beat. When the hell did he take the post as Emperor? "First and foremost, we would like to give you our thanks again for this urgent meeting for we have not the slightest hope in finding assistance from any other less worthy," Arthur took a while to process his fluent words. "Second of all, before getting onto the agreement, we would like to share certain alarming news that has caused great danger and loss in our Empire," he continued, resting his wary body on his elbows. "Not only has the source of these news affected us but due to its position, it may affect Albion as well,"

"What _is_ it, Emperor Nero?" Arthur asked, curiously.

"Please, call me Nero," he said hastily.

"And call me Arthur," There was a slight pause as Nero ran his fingers through his blonde unkempt hair.

"I've heard that the people of Albion _enjoy_ the pleasure of reading and telling tales, am I correct?" Arthur looked at Octavia for a while with a flabbergasted look before looking back to Nero.

"Yes," Arthur said slowly. "Heck, we are so succumbed to the abundant knowledge of these tales that we might as well be declared as the experts of it," Nero laughed and his men chuckled softly.

"Yes, yes," he said, leaning his back against the chair while the giggled subsided. "I am to admit that true. Then, you must've heard the tale about a certain dark creature that lurks only at night?" Arthur squinted his eyes and rested his chin on tangled fingers.

"I think I've heard that one when I was a child," Arthur blurted, brows furrowing. "My mother always warned me about it but most parents do it so that their children won't roam in the woods at night,"

"The same with most of us," Nero replied, turning his head to Octavia. "Do you remember, Octavia?"

Octavia felt a knot in her stomach and something balled up in her throat. "Y-yeah?"

"The one that you almost drowned and Aunt Atia dived in to save you," Nero said as Octavia nodded, remembering. In fact, she had just told it to Rhiannon a while ago. It made Octavia have goose bumps by just remembering the image of that creature. Images of bubbling water escaping her mouth. Images of a certain black being pulling her downwards with bright yellow eyes glaring. And when she thought she'd lost it, she felt her mother's hand grabbing her by the wrist, tugging her towards the surface only mere seconds before she'd let out her last breath. "It was black, shady and it had golden eyes, right?" Octavia gulped, slumping against the hard wood. "Ah, my apologies, I didn't mean to bring back those horrid memories, Octavia,"

She smiled coyly, glancing at Nero with flushed cheeks. Then, suddenly, she felt something weighing her heart down. Her look changed to that of fear. "Wait… That creature…"

"Yes, it's return. The creature we know as _The Black Being_," Nero said, his voice somber. Arthur smacked a fist onto one of his palms.

"That's what it's called!" he exclaimed. "Yes, I've heard of it. It's the scariest creature I've heard,"

"And do you know why?" Nero asked, fiddling with his thumbs. Arthur shook his head mutely, his eyes showing apprehension. "It can _morph_ into our greatest fears,"

The deafening silence permeated the walls of the bright room, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere for both Octavia and Arthur. "So?" Octavia spoke nonchalantly. The family looked at her courteously as would a family does towards the youngest child.

"Well…" the only non-blond man spoke. It was Mark Antony, one of the most charming and knowledgeable people in the Empire. His voice was middle-pitched, much like Arthur's. "You see, this creature only lurks at night and the number of these creatures- we don't know. There may be one or two or maybe a thousand yet this particular information can't be confirmed. It has been viciously attacking villagers who roam the Dean Forest,"

"The forest which borders our territory and your territory," Arthur said, eyes widening.

"Yes, so far," the woman continued, fiddling with her blond locks. " That's the only location which holds the whereabouts of this _being_. For our people and even yours to visit each other's kingdoms, it will take at least half a day even with horses. So, naturally, there will be people who will encounter this creature and get attacked by it,"

"So, you need our men?" Arthur asked, squinting his eyes.

"No, we need your brains," Nero replied. Somehow, that sentence felt mocking. "Even if we send an armada, that creature would still know how to make them scramble to their feet instead of fighting. We would like to be honest with you, not that we diminished your trained army but I'm afraid there's no point sending people less knowledgeable than our circle,"

"I see…" Arthur mumbled, rubbing his chin. Octavia didn't feel right. Even the elite group is trying to stay on the safe side for this case? This creature wasn't something to be trifled with…

Nero stood up from his chair and took a deep breath. "We would like to form an alliance with the Albion Kingdom,"


End file.
